Graceful
by MademoiselleEtincelle
Summary: In which Musa feels bad. Can someone cheer her up ? My 1st FanFic. Hope you'll like it ;-)


**GRACEFUL**

 **A/N : Hello everyone ! I'm MademoiselleEtincelle, I'm French and this is my 1st FanFic. I hope there isn't any mistakes and that you will like it. ;-)**

All of the six girls were in their dorm, chatting like always and doing their own thing.

Stella was painting her nails, Tecna was on her laptop tapping as fast as hell while Flora was wattering her plants.

Bloom was reading an earth magasine she brought back when she went on a vacation there and Layla was doing some push-ups.

As for Musa, she was listening to music her eyes closed.

They didn't have class this day, so they were taking advantage of it.

« Hey Bloom, this girl here is soo beautiful ! Who is she ? » Stella was pointing at a girl in Bloom's magazine.

« She's a prima ballerina, but I don't know who she is. »

The picture showed a girl in a tutu who was dancing very gracefully.

This caught the attention of all the girls, and they were amazed to see how beautiful she was.

« Man, she's gorgeous ! She must work a lot to be like that. » exclaimed Layla.

« Yes, according to my data base, every professional dancer must work at

least -»

« Thank you Tecna for science, but we don't need it, save it for Timmy. » said Stella.

« Everybody need some science in their life Stella. Besides, it wouldn't hurt you to know something else than your clothes and make-up. »

« I was just joking when I said that you know… » replied Stella, who was now hurt.

« And I was only teasing you. »

Everyone was watching them in complete silence and with smirks on their faces, until Musa spoke up.

« I would love to be like her, so light when she's dancing, like nothing could put her down. »

« You seem to forget something Musa, you don't know how to dance. » said Layla while laughing.

« Yeah, the sportwoman here is right. And you're as graceful as an elephant in a room. »

Once again, Stella didn't think before she spoke, because the look of hurt on Musa's face said it all.

She ran out of their dorm, she didn't want her friends to see her cry and went in the forest near Alfea.

« Stella ! » the strong voices of the girls could be heard through the corridors of the school.

« What did I say again !? »

« What did you say ? You've got to be kidding me ! It was really mean what you said. » Layla was a bit angry about what happened, she didn't like to see any of her friends hurt.

« Say what ? You were the first one to tell her that she didn't know how to dance ! »

« Yeah, but that was a joke ! »

« So ? What I said was a joke too ! »

« But yours hurt her ! »

« It is not my fault if she can't take a jo -»

« GIRLS ! » Flora exclaimed. « Stop it now or else I'll scream. »

Everyone stared at her for a moment and then burst in laughter.

« Haha ! As if. Flo, you're the last one who would do that. Stella would be the first. » Bloom said between laughs.

« No seriously girls, stop laughing and start worrying about Musa. I think she's really hurt this time. »

« Yeah Flora is right. I think we shoud call her. » said Tecna.

« Alright, I'll call her. Since it was me who said this « mean joke » ! » Stella was already dialing Musa's number. After a moment of waiting, the blonde fairy gave up.

« No way José ! I wonder why… » Layla said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

« I'll try. » declared Bloom.

But unfortunately, she didn't have chance either.

« This is bad… She must be really mad. I hope she will be back before the curfew. It's already six pm. » At this point, Flora was really worried.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Musa was angrily walking through the forest, towards the Rochalus Lake.

She was mad, sad and most of all hurt. By now, tears wre stripping down her face.

She didn't want her freinds to see her like this, so weak. She hated being like this, but she couldn't help it. Why, oh why, did Stella have to say this ?

It's not like she wasn't aware of that fact, on the contrary.

She may be not like her friends, so pretty and all, but she did have her qualities as well.

Like… Like… She couldn't think of any right now. This made her cry even more. If this was possible.

Sometimes she really wondered what people saw in her. She wasn't like Stella, so trendy or even like Layla, who has a perfect body thanks to all the sport she practiced. Tecna was really smart, Bloom always compared her with a guy named Albert Einstein. Flora was so sweet with everyone, always comprehensible… She was nothing of that !

She was now at the lake Rochalus. The sight was breathtaking.

In front of her, an immense stretch of crystal water with a lot of really green trees.

Here and there, little butterflies were flying peacefully along with birds, who were singing.

She really loved that place, she always came here when she needed to think things out. Like now for example.

She sat against a tree and rested her head against it. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. But her heart and mind didn't agree with her. Flashbacks of Stella and what she said were flashing through her mind. More tears were falling, she was now sobbing.

After a couple of minutes, she heard a strange sound. It was coming from the bushes not far from her. She hoped it was not the girls coming for her, she didn't want to see them right now.

Soon, a tall figure apparead. It was definetely not one of her friends. Who could it be then ? No one knew that she often came here. She looked at the person more closely it was a man, she was sure of it.

He was tall and very muscled, he had long legs and was wearing red trousers who matched his burgundy hair.

Wait… Burgundy hair… She gasped. She didn't want to see him neither. In fact, she didn't want to see anybody.

Okay, maybe she didn't want to see him because of a certain fact. Actually, they had a big fight, again, and she was still upset with him. Though she loved her boyfriend with all her heart, she hated him for being such a jerk.

Apparently, her gasp caught his attention because he turned, only to face her. Great.

« Hey, what are you doing here ? Alone ? » he asked surprised to see her at such a late hour.

« I could ask you the same question. » she replied with a cold tone and a blank face.

« Musa… You know I'm sorry. I apologized at least a hundred times. »

« So ? I'm becoming tired of your jerk attitude, Riven. And what you said didn't help. »

« I'm not the only one here who said mean things. We both said things we didn't mean. »

« … I know, and I'm sorry too. » she hugged him by the waist and he replied by putting his arms around her.

« Let's forget it. Please. » he begged.

She nodded and then cried in his chest.

« Musa I thought we said we forget it. » he said, not understanding her behaviour.

« It's not that ! » she said between sobs, shaking her head against his chest.

« What is it then ? »

« Riven ! » she whined loudly.

Oh god, now she was being a baby in front of him. It wasn't like her to be like that. Not at all. But since this afternoon, she seemed to be really sensitive.

Hearing her sadness, he stroked her back gently and soothed her. They stood there for a little while, the silence only filled with Riven's 'sssh's' and sweet words, and, of course, Musa's sobs.

« Tell me what happened. » he said after she calmed down.

She explained everything to him, the magasine, the prima ballerina and Stella's comment.

« I know she doesn't really think before she speaks, and she didn't mean what she said, it's the way she is, but what she said was so mean… It's silly but… I feel like I don't have any of their qualities. » she admitted.

Riven wa silent for a moment, and then he laughed really hard.

How great, her own boyfriend was laughing at her. Did he too think that she was an elephant ? Did he too think that what she said was true ?

« Thank you Riven for your comprehension, I really appreciate it. »

She began to walk away, only to be stopped by her boyfriend's voice.

« No Musa wait ! Please I'm sorry I- » he said between laughs.

« I understand Riven. It's okay if you don't give a shit about what your girlfriend says to you ! »

« No no it's not that. Let me explain. »

« Go ahead, I'm listening. I'm really curious what kind of lame excuse you'll say this time. »

« Ok. So first, what Stella said wasn't very nice I agree, but hey, she's Stella. Then, do you hear yourself ? I mean c'mon, this has got to be a joke or something. You're the prettiest girl I know -»

« You only say that because I'm your girlfriend. »

« Not at all, it's true. You're ten times more beautiful than Stella or any other girl. Regarding Tecna's intelligence, I think that it is strictly impossible for any human being or magical being to achieve her smartness. Well, hers and Timmy's of course. And you may not be as gentle as Flora, because let's admit it, you're such a hot headed sometimes, but you know how to comfort people when they need it. And personally, I think Layla has too many muscles. »

By now, Musa was speechless. She couldn't believe it !

« Is Helia saying you all these things in an earpiece ? »

She came closer to him to check if he actually had something in his ear.

« Wow, what a nice girlfriend you are ! And people wonder why I don't say nice things to you ! » he said amused.

« Oh Riven, you know I'm only joking. What you said really comforted me. Thank you. »

She then kissed him tenderly on the lips.

« You know I'm not good at these kind of things, but I really try to improve myself », he said after they parted.

« I know I but I love you anyway. »

« I love you too Muse. »

They hugged and kissed each other for a long time until Riven decided to speak.

« I should walk you back to Alfea. It's getting late. »

« No ! I don't want to go back. Please. I wanna stay with you. It's only 7 : 30 pm. »

« Ok then. What do you want to do ? » he asked.

« Maybe we could go to Magix ? » she suggested.

« That's a good idea. Let's go. »

The couple walked towards his leva bike he came with and headed towards the City of Magix.

Musa's arms were around Riven's waist, hugging him tightly by behind and her hair was flotting in the wind. When he sped up a little, she got scared and tightened her grip. Riven smirked at this and sped up even more. He liked the speed, though Musa didn't.

When they reached Magix, all the lights were already turned on. As always in the city of magic, there was a good atmosphere and music was playing, cheering up the passers-by. From time to time, fireflies showed themselves, entertaining the few children who were there.

Many people were there, some were coming out of restaurants and some were just hanging out with their love, friends or family.

The fairy and the hero decided to go into a little café to have a little snack. They sat at a table near a window. Musa ordered a brownie while Riven took a cake with Chantilly cream.

They ate, happy to be together, laughing and talking about everything and anything.

Musa wanted to taste Riven's cake, so she took a piece.

« What do you think you're doing ? » asked Riven.

« Umm… tasting you cake ? » she laughed.

« Well, let me help you at least. » he took a piece with his spoon and gave it to her to eat it.

She opened her mouth, but Riven had something else in mind. He smeared Musa's face with the cream. She gasped. There was cream all over her face her nose, mouth and even the forehead.

« Riven ! » she cried. « It's not funny ! » Yet, she was laughing.

« Oh please. Don't lie to yourself. You know you liked it. I see it in your eyes. » he replied with a sexy smirk plastered on his face.

Everybody in the café was starring at them.

« If your little pixie was here, she would say it is really rude for a fairy to be in such a state. » Riven imitated Tune's voice really well.

« Tell me about it. But whose fault ? » she laughed.

« I really should drive you back home. It's late and Ms Griselda is going to freak out. » he said checking his watch.

« Oh I understand ! You want to get rid of me. » she teased him.

« You know I'd spend my whole life with you, but for now we're still in school and we have a curfew. »

The fact that Riven would spend the rest of his life with her made Musa's stomach do somersault.

Riven, being the gentleman he was not, paid the bill and they left.

Once in front of the school's gates, it was time to say goodbye.

« I'll see you tomorrow. » Musa said between kisses, holding his face in her hands.

« Sure. Whenever, wherever I'll be there. » he trailed kisses all over her face. She giggled.

« Even though I like it when you say that, you still sound like Helia and it is really weird. »

« Haha. Very funny. And if Stella says something hurting, punch her in the face. » he joked.

« I will. And thank you for being there Riven. »

« Always. »

They kissed one last time and Musa headed towards her dorm.

When she entered it, five girls literally jumped on her.

« MUSA ! Where were you ? We were worried sick ! » Bloom cried.

« Sorry girls, I was with Riven. »

« Riven ? What were you doing with him ? It's 10 : 00 pm. » Layla asked suspicious.

« Layla ! » yelled all the girls.

« For a change it's not me who is being yelled at. » said Stella.

« Shut up. »

« Anyway. Musa I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you. You're my friend and I love you, please forgive me. »

« It's okay Stel. I really overreacted. I shouldn't have reacted like that. » she said.

The two fairies hugged and everyone joined in.

« Aww group hug ! » exclaimed Flora. They all joined the two, and even Kiko jumped on Bloom's head.

« Hey, how is it Ms. Griselda didn't show up to kill me yet ? » wondered Musa after pulling apart from the hug.

The girls glanced at each other, not daring looking at their friend.

« What did you do ?... » Musa narrowed her eyes at them, now a little scared.

« well, shed did show up… » said Stella hesitant.

« And we kind of… um… » Tecna looked everywhere but at Musa.

« You didn't kill her, right ? » With these girls, everything was possible.

« What ? Are you out of your mind ? Of course we didn't. Where do you want us to hide the body ? » Layla protested.

« When she showed up, we spelled Kiko to look like you. » Flora finally declared.

« And ? How di dit go ? »

« Well, you were eating a carrot but everything went fine. Luckily. »

« Oh god. I'm going to bed. » Musa said.

« If Musa knew how to take a joke, nothing of all this would have happened. » Stella said.

« Really Stella ? I still think it is your fault. If YOU knew how to shut your mouth, Musa would have never left. » replied Layla.

« Excuse me ? Look at you with your tracksuit. It is so not the look of a princess. »

« What ? It has nothing to do with what we're talking about ! »

« So ? I wanted to tell you that since- »

« Wait Musa ! I'm going to bed too ! » Tecna called. She didn't want to hear the two argue. Once again.

« I'm going to bed too. »

« Yeah, me too. »

So everyone went to bed while the two stubborns continued their little argument.

Welcome in the universe of the Winx Club, a world where you can feel worthless, but where you'll always be loved and wanted, no matter what.

 ** _\- The End-_**

 **A/N : Don't forget to tell me what you think of it ! Thanks for reading ;-)**


End file.
